


Terminal Feelings

by GetasGirl_x



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/pseuds/GetasGirl_x
Summary: Bulma is trying to make her way through West City airport without missing her flight, that is until she encounters a certain cantankerous TSA Agent.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Terminal Feelings

She was running late. _Of fucking course._

Weaving herself through the throngs of fellow passengers as they made way to their respective paths in the airport, Bulma was on a mission and she couldn’t be late. 

The clicks of her red stilettos echoed with each hurried step. She purposefully wore a red matching pencil skirt that hugged her womanly curves just right. Her white blouse was tucked into the high waisted skirt, buttons undone just enough to expose her ample breasts, giving passerbyers a sinful show. After all, Bulma Briefs was used to being in the spotlight, receiving all sorts of attention for her voluptuous body and vibrant aqua coloured hair. 

West City airport was just as big as she remembered from when she traveled during her college days. Memories flooded her of times when she would travel with her friends and boyfriend at the time to the hottest locations, just to spend their time in a drunken stupor. Bittersweet were her memories, she missed her friends and the adventures they’d taken together. So much had changed when she had decided to up and leave to pursue a career in law, deviating heavily away from her original technical degree. It was expected of her at the time, to take over her father's corporation, but she no longer felt its calling. She needed to make a name for herself. It didn’t help that her and her boyfriend had a falling out. They were both notoriously known for their hot headed attitude. Her friends at the time were more than unhappy with her decision, but supported her anyways, which meant the world to her and further fueled her desire to create her own path. It resulted in her moving to South City, starting a brand new life. However, it was seven years later and she found herself drawn back to West City again. It has been about a month since she’s returned, but she still needed to take care of a certain situation. She sighed and shook her head mentally at herself. It was in the past. 

_Focus Bulma._

Looking up she saw a neighbouring sign indicating that she was coming up on the flight kiosk for West City Jets. She waited patiently for her turn before stepping up, and was face to face with the representative. Piercing ice blue eyes stared back into her ocean blues. The woman was gorgeous and had shoulder length blonde hair, She donned the typical airline uniform with a name tag reading out ‘Lazuli’. Bulma could definitely appreciate other women’s looks. 

“May I have your passport and documents?” Asked Lazuli as she held her waiting hand out to Bulma. 

“Oh, yes, of course.” She promptly replied as she rummaged through her purse before handing them over. 

She watched Lazuli flip open her documents, studying them before inputting the information into the computer. Bulma reached out her hand to reclaim her documents back as Lazuli finished.

“Looks like everything is in order, Miss. Briefs. Please get in line to pass through the customs area to meet with a TSA agent. Oh, and line three looks open.” Lazuli suggested with a smile. 

“Thanks, you’re a doll” she purred with a wink at the pretty blonde. With that, she was off to the next terminal, searching for the TSA check in. The area seemed to be more packed than the rest of the airport. Everybody was formed in lines, waiting their turn to make it through customs prior to their gates. Bulma glanced down at her watch, checking the time to ensure she still had enough. An hour, great. Well, she’s had worse time restrictions before and always made it work. After all this time, it would be worth it. Just then the line started to pick up and Bulma used this opportunity to peek at the different stations, looking for her number three. After another ten minutes, she strode over to her destination. 

Setting her purse down on the belt, she bent down to take off her heels so she could pass through the metal detector. Clearing the metal detector was easy enough as the agent instructed her to go wait for her purse as it passed through the scanner. 

Slipping her heels back on and smoothing out her skirt, she held her head high while she strode over to the next agent who was looking at her purse through the scanner. She must’ve caught his attention because within seconds his obsidian eyes were on her. 

In front of her stood a man who oozed sex appeal. His security uniform looked like it was a couple sizes too small as it strained against his thickly sculpted form. He had a strong set jaw with a chiseled nose, dark brows that hung over even darker eyes. Gods, he was a tall glass of water and Bulma was suddenly feeling very parched. 

“I am going to have to ask you to step aside.” The agent commanded as he motioned for her to step behind the scanner. 

“Seriously? Does there seem to be a problem? You do realize I have a flight to catch.” She hissed as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. 

“Tch. Are you really going to question an agent?” He gritted out between his teeth.

She could see he was becoming visibly annoyed as his arms mimicked hers, crossing over his broad chest with an eyebrow raised. However, she wasn’t a woman to back down to anybody. In fact, she had half a mind to tell the agent exactly who she was. That wouldn’t do though, she needed to remember her goal and keep her cool a little while longer. In true fashion, she’d bite, just a little though.

“Yeah, I think I am.” She countered him, challenging him in that moment. She should’ve felt childish rousing this agent, but it was exhilarating and felt natural.

The Agent’s head fell back as he let out a hearty laugh. He was laughing at her! This prick. Who did he think he was? Screw this. Bulma reached forwards trying to grab her purse back from him, but he was quicker. 

“No, I don’t think so. Since you don’t know how to listen, I’m going to have to ask you to follow me. _Now_ ” he demanded as he snatched her purse, taking it with him before he flagged down another agent, letting them know he’d return shortly. _Unbelievable._ While rolling her eyes, she decided it'd be best to follow him. 

They made their way into a small private room, which was mostly barren aside from a table and four chairs. The walls were a lackluster grey, with a painting on one side and the other had a mirror. She briefly wondered if it was a two way mirror, but dismissed the thought, she needed to keep her wits about her around this man. Her eyes tracked the agent as he walked over to the table and set her purse down, just to turn around to face her again. 

“Seven years Bulma, _seven_ fucking years.” He all but snarled at her. 

_Ah, there it was._

“I’m here now Vegeta.” She sighed as she slowly made her way over to him, stopping only inches before him. She knew he’d be mad, furious even. Hell, even she had questioned how things had ended between them. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she ran her hands up his chest stopping at the top of his vest, curling her fingers inside. 

“So you are.” His hands found their way to her hips, trailing up her body, sending waves of electricity coursing through her. Seven years had passed, yet this man still had control over her body. Was she surprised? No, not really. They were always each other’s kryptonite. They could easily ignite the passion between them,but just as swiftly burn each other too and they did. 

Eventually one of his hands moved up to her hair, grabbing the loose coil that had fallen from her bun as he familiarized himself with its texture after all these years. While watching him, she couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking at that moment. She wouldn’t have to wait long. “I hope you realize that whatever flight you were planning on catching, isn’t happening now.” He promised.

She didn’t even have time to fully process his words because within seconds his lips were on hers. Suddenly, she felt as if she was drowning, all her senses were being overpowered by the way his tongue invaded her mouth, demanding her last breath. Her heart began to beat faster and faster against her chest as their tongues danced for dominance. This wasn’t a gentle kiss, it wouldn’t be after all this time, but she still needed more, and so she gripped his vest pulling him harder against her. This kiss was everything she needed, everything she had missed for so long.

His arms encircled her waist, holding her to him tightly as if somehow they would be torn from each other again. They pulled their lips away from each other, both panting heavily while trying to gain their bearings back. She felt Vegeta rest his forehead on hers which prompted her to open her eyes, only to see his staring back. How many times had she envisioned what it would be like to be with him again. Now she was beginning to think that maybe he also felt similarly, even if he wasn’t the one who had disappeared. Immediately she was pulled out of her thoughts as his forefinger and thumb held her chin, refocusing her attention back on him. 

“I’m going to fuck you right here, right now.” He spoke matter of factly, almost provoking her to challenge him. But she wouldn’t, not now.

Promptly pulling her with him as he moved in front of the mirror, he placed her so that her back was flushed with his chest. His chin rested on her shoulder as he peppered her neck with kisses, and his hands roamed her body, groping her copious curves. The air stilled as she began to feel as if she’d lose herself again to his touch that elicited gasps from her as his hands found her breasts, kneading them. His eyes once again found her own in the mirror, a devilish smirk followed. 

_Fuck._

Instantly she felt heat pooling in her lower stomach, aching to burst like a supernova. She knew he would drag out her release, a part of her hated how he could undo her so easily, but an even deeper part relished in how he commanded her body. Her juices began to coat her thighs in anticipation, so she clenched her thighs firmly together not to give away the effects he still so strongly had against her.

His hands undid the buttons on her blouse at a painstakingly slow rate. At this point her chest was heaving, causing her perked nipples to rub against her red lace bra, begging to be touched. On cue, his thumb grazed them teasingly, just ghosting them, before he circled them. “P-please.” She whimpered against his delectable torture. 

“No. You’ll come only when I tell you too.” Once he felt her breasts received enough attention his hands crept down her taut stomach, down her hips, only stopping at the hem of her skirt. “You see Bulma.” He husked. His tongue traced up her neck, stopping to flick her ear lobe. “You’re going to watch what only I can do to you.” He continued. He then sucked her ear lobe into his mouth before delivering a small bite that made her whimper, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her skirt was pulled up until it settled on her hips, completely exposing her flimsy lace panties that left little to the imagination. One hand he moved to her nether lips, stroking her through the lace, while the other moved up to the column of her throat, securely holding her in place with a firm squeeze.

In a flash her thong was torn off of her body, he then sunk one finger into her waiting wet folds, then two. Bulma cried out as the new sensation flooded her senses. Instinctively she began to ride his hand, seeking release. Slowly, Vegeta used the pad of his thumb to play with her swollen nub, bringing her to the edge faster. He pressed a kiss just behind her ear, the same spot that always made her weak in the knees, which he used it to his advantage every chance he got. “This is what you’ve forced us to miss out on, but no more.” He threatened seductively. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her ass. Time to turn the tables she thought as she grinded her ass into his crotch, while she still had a string of sanity left in her as his ministrations persisted with renewed fever. 

Cool air licked at her pink folds as he suddenly removed his fingers from her center. She wanted to scream in frustration, but tried to remind herself that they were still in a very public place. Instead she twisted in his arms, grabbing ahold of his hardened member, stroking it firmly through his pants. “I need you inside of me.” She demanded in a breathless whisper against his lips. 

He only nodded in response before he grabbed her wrist, stopping her minute of control. She’d allow him to have this moment. There was always later, and she’d make sure of it. He set her hands on the table as he maneuvered himself behind her. She heard him fumbling with his belt buckle, then his zipper, then finally felt his rock hard dick spring free against her ass. He was nudging his tip against her increasingly wet folds, teasing her, coating himself in her juices before he finally sunk himself inside her, hitting her to the hilt. 

“Fuckkk Bulma!” He hissed out as he stilled within her, taking in her wet heat that surrounded him, fitting him like a glove. She was home to him, made for him and him for her.

Bulma had clapped one of her hands over her mouth, moaning into it as she readjusted to his size, while still trying to be conscious of their surroundings. At first he started out slowly, pulling back and easing into her, teasing them both. “V-V-Vegeta, please,” She whimpered against her hand. No more teasing, she needed him, and she knew he needed to lose himself in her too. He managed to lift her hips slightly so he could once again play with her aching clit. Then he started hammering into her, setting a brutal pace, chasing both of their releases. Every thrust tore a muffled cry from Bulma’s lips, and a groan from his. Her insides began tightening around him, she could feel the fire sweeping through her, ready to burst into an inferno.

“Come for me Bulma” He husked out as he continued to piston into her. With his demand and a thrust angled just right, she careened over the edge in pure bliss with final cry ripping from her throat. His pace hadn’t slowed down, which only caused her orgasm to be drawn out further, keeping her in a state of ecstasy. Abruptly, he pulled out of her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around on the spot. She already knew what he needed and dropped to the floor, waiting and ready for him on her knees. 

His hands rested on the table behind her, trying to find anything to anchor his physical form to the moment. She brought her delicate hand up, encircling it around his cock, pumping him slowly. Experimentally she flicked her tongue against his head, smirking as it bounced appreciatively at her treatment. She wrapped her lips around him and swirled her tongue against him, tasting their combined fluids, causing her to moan against him. Increasing her speed, she began to feel his vein throb against her tongue. In that moment she chose to look up at him, throwing him a smirk while she was taking him down her throat. _Works like a charm._ First she heard a strangled groan leave his lips before his white hot seed coated her throat. She pumped him slowly, emptying him entirely, then lazily licked him clean, savouring every drop. 

No words were said as they both readjusted themselves, righting their clothing, catching their breath, just to look more presentable. Vegeta broke the silence first as he grabbed Bulma from behind into a tight embrace, nuzzling his nose into her neck. “I’m off in twenty minutes, you can wait here. Then we’re going to grab some take out, go back to my house, then round two. I’m not taking no for an answer.” He murmured against her, placing a soft kiss on her neck. “Oh, and I’ll pay for whatever flight you missed.” He added. When she didn’t promptly reply, he took her chin turning her head to the side so he could see her. “Well? No answer?” He questioned while gazing into her eyes. 

“You told me I couldn’t say no.” She jested, knowing full well it would leave him irritated, but secretly he always loved her sass. 

“Tch, still a smart ass woman.” He chuckled as he gave her a chaste kiss and left her alone in the room to finish his shift. 

Bulma took a seat in one of the chairs as she smoothed out her skirt once again. She played the events leading up to this moment in her head again. Finally after so many years, her and Vegeta could have another chance again. After all, they used to be each other’s constant through everything, through grade school and then in college. Unfortunately, certain events took place and of course their pride took over. When she decided to visit the airport today, she didn’t know how he’d react at first. For a moment, she was worried, but quickly relief flooded her as he brought her to this room. They belonged to each other, they knew it, their families and friends tried telling them too. Certainly after all of this time, they would’ve matured enough, knowing what was truly important. Either way it would be different this time, simply because they had the time. At least that is what she told herself in reassurance. 

Warmth spread throughout her as she thought of the future, she couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, remembering that he said he’d buy her plane ticket. There was no ticket, no trip to be taken today. Oh no, Bulma was a woman with a plan. Prior to her big move back to West City, she had made a close friend named Lapis, who happened to have a twin living here in West City and working at the airport, Lazuli. One drunken night when her inhibitions were down, she had confessed her feelings for Vegeta. This hatched their plan. Bulma was a successful lawyer, lived a comfortable life and was only missing one thing… Vegeta. She decided it was time to move back home to be closer to her family, friends, and him. She found out from her childhood friend, Kakarot, that Vegeta was now working as a TSA agent, which worked out perfectly. Next thing she knew, she was contacted by Lazuli with his schedule. Bulma only had to show up with her passport, and the rest was history. Surely, Vegeta would believe he was the one who finally cornered and ensnared her again, and she would let him believe it too. The final outcome was the same either way. 

Twenty minutes quickly passed and Vegeta had come back for her so they could spend the rest of the evening reacquainting themselves. On the way out, they had to pass Lazuli and both womens eyes locked, they each gave a quick wink, adding a devilish grin. 

Bulma Briefs was a woman who always got what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this emotionally charged and slightly smutty fantasy of mine. ❤  
> A special thank you to Lady_Red for reading through this and helping me comb out the little details.  
> Until next time.


End file.
